The prophecy
by kirbymcool11
Summary: Read the titel


I do not own any of the characters.  
  
Sorry this took so long.  
  
5 thousand yeas ago, a prophecy was told. It went:  
  
  
  
Blood from two yellow rats will collect in a jar   
  
  
  
The spirits of the rats will be captured  
  
Cold and hot will awaken on two sides  
  
Two heroes sent by two royal girls  
  
Thier friends will already be scattered  
  
  
  
The friends and the heroes will attack the evils and seal them.  
  
The rats will be released, and revived to their bodies.  
  
Now to today  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
The smashers mansion was nestled in the middle of the woods. Everyone else   
  
was out. Only mario, link, peach, zelda, pikachu, and picu were there. Peach   
  
was cooking, mario and link were training, Zelda was reading in her room, and   
  
pichu was watching t.v. and pikachu was going for a walk.   
  
  
  
Pikachu: Ok pichu, I'm going  
  
Pichu: ok, but watch out for maniacs with a gun  
  
Pikachu: Very funny (opens door and gets shot) Owwwwwwwwww!! (dies)  
  
Pichu: Pikachu (looks over) what the!!! (gets shot) Noo  
  
  
  
Pikachu's spirt: Dang, and I wanted to eat some cheetos (gets put in a jar)  
  
Pichu's spirt: well this sucks (gets put in jar)   
  
Stranger 1: (collect's the blood from pikachu) There, my masters will be   
  
pleased. We waited for this day. my Masters can only be awaken on this day   
  
and now they will HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAAHAA(farts) Oops.   
  
Stranger 2: (collect's the blood from pichu) Now lets go. You go to heather,  
  
and I'll go to freezther.  
  
Stranger 1: Ok  
  
Zelda: (walks in) Guys, I heard you (sees bodies and strangers running away)  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
link: (walks in) Ow, not so loud.  
  
Zelda: (points at bodies) LOOK!!!  
  
Link: So?  
  
Zelda: You know they're dead  
  
Link: And again, so?  
  
Peach: (comes in) who's de(sees bodies)AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mario: (comes in) Ow, first zelda and now you. What's wrong?  
  
Peach: Pikachu and pichu are dead.  
  
Mario: So  
  
Zelda: You two are so rude.  
  
Peach: Hey zelda, how about you revive them?  
  
Zelda: Good idea( tries to revive them) Hmmm, they're spirits should have returned.  
  
unless...  
  
Peach: Unless what?  
  
Zelda: unless those guys I saw captured their spirits before they could   
  
float away.  
  
Peach: In that case, MARIO YOU GO AFTER THOSE GUYS!!!  
  
Zelda: YOU TOO LINK!!!!  
  
Mario: Fine, I guess. It's not like we have a choice.  
  
Link: Yea.  
  
Zelda: Ok, one went north and one went south.  
  
Mario: wow, that helps.  
  
  
  
while they went on their journey, link going south, and mario going north.  
  
Meanwhile in the frozen north, and in the warm south....  
  
Stranger 1 and 2: Yes, you're revived  
  
What do you think? 


End file.
